Mi música es por ti
by DaRk-ZoNe
Summary: ONESHOT. Un concierto para Estudios Muggles puede solucionar frustraciones sentimentales...Es verdad,¿no te lo crees?.Pues pasa y lee, lo descubrirás en este ONESHOT... BsTs


_**Wenas! **_

**_Bien, pues deciros que éste es mi primer ONESHOT y que lo de escribirlo me vino a la cabeza en unos momentos de esos que te pones a pensar…algo raro no, Pues nada, que espero que os guste y si me dejáis reviews me alegrará mucho…Además estoy escribiendo un fic (está recién empezado) y si alguien se quiere pasar y hacer acto de presencia, por mi encantada!...MuXs beStS_**

_**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto es mío, excepto Emma y Eli…bueno el argumento que pueda tener, no todo porque la mayoría es de J.K, por supuesto, pero sí esta historieta…**_

**_Adevertencia: " " éstos son los pensamientos de Lily.Es decir, la mayoría porque la historia la narra ella._**

_**MI MÚSICA ES POR TI**_

"Bueno, lo admito, me gusta Potter…o quizá algo más, pero una cosa es admitirlo ante mi misma y otra muy distinta ante mis amigas y mucho menos ante él…

Bien, ya sé que todo el mundo dice que está enamorado de mi, pero ¿cómo puedo estar segura yo?¿eh?...y si resulta ser una broma o una tonta apuesta, como la que hicimos el año pasado mi amigas y yo con el cabrón de Malfoy…(claro está que la que se ofreció, fue una de nuestras ex-amigas, Narcissa Black ,al final nos salió el tiro por la culata, porque se acabó enamorando más ella que él y Malfoy la ha corrompido con sus ideas de pureza de sangre. Ella era maja, aunque tampoco estaba muy unida a nosotras, pero nos llevábamos bien y ahora, sólo nos dirige la palabra para insultarnos, fue toda una decepción)…A lo que iba con todo esto…coño, que es Potter y ha jugado con muchas chicas al igual que Black e incluso Lupin.

Tengo que pensar bien en las consecuencias que podría tener seguirle el juego para que se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos sin tener que decírselos yo misma. Joder, es que mis amigas están con Sirius y Remus, y no han resultado ser malos, es más, nunca he visto a Emma y a Eli tan felices; los chicos las han esperado durante mucho tiempo (¿Cómo a mi Potter?) y las están respetando y protegiendo sobre todas las cosas. Por una parte está el Casanova de Black, nunca ha durado con una chica lo suficiente como para aprenderse su apellido y ahora está con Emma todo el tiempo, igual que Lupin, incluso él con su condición de licántropo (sí, lo sabemos todas desde 3º, aunque no hace ni 2 meses que él y los chicos nos lo confesaron, los comprendo ya que antes sólo hablábamos para discutir y nos costó coger confianza…gracias a un castigo de un mes que Dumbly nos impuso por pillarnos a los 7 escapándonos a Hogsmade, es que ahora nos llevamos tan bien, ellos iban por separado, que todo hay que decirlo), lleva con Eli más de 3 meses.

No penséis que soy una celosa y envidiosa y que como ahora mis amigas están con 2 merodeadores, yo quiero estar con James, porque no es cierto…bueno sí quiero estar con él, pero no es por envidia hacia mis amigas, en verdad, le quiero…sí, le quiero y ésto es muy difícil decirlo siendo yo, Lily Evans, puesto que nunca me había enamorado y este sentimiento es maravilloso, pero tratándose de un merodeador también es muy peligroso si no quieres acabar con el corazón para hacer un colage…

La verdad es que desde que mis amigas están con ellos como novios, yo, a la fuerza me he tenido que acercar a James y he descubierto que es un gran chico y muy simpático, en circunstancias normales, es decir, si no le hubiera odiado durante 6 cursos y medio, podría haber sido mi mejor amigo, pero claro está que no ha sido así y todavía tengo mis reservas respecto a él en el ámbito personal.

Ahora mismo estoy dirigiéndome hacia un aula en la que hemos quedado los 6 (sin Peter, ya que últimamente está muy raro…más de lo normal), para hacer un trabajo de estudios muggles…Un concierto! Dios, a quién se le ocurre… bueno para qué decirlo, por supuesto , fue Emma a la que se le ocurrió este proyecto, ya que había que encontrar algo que les gustase a los muggles y a los magos también… y qué mejor que la música.

Esto no me ha gustado desde el principio…¿y por qué? Os preguntaréis, si a todo el mundo le gusta la música, sí, a mi también, pero no es lo mismo cuando tienes que actuar delante de todo el colegio, te tienen que poner nota y es peor aún si eres una persona que le tiene fobia hasta a andar en público como es mi caso…Bien, me habéis pillado, no es tan exagerado, pero en verdad soy muy tímida.

Ya estoy llegando, entro al aula y aún no hay nadie así que os seguiré explicando: Nosotros que nos fiamos de cualquiera, hemos dejado el proyecto en manos de Emma, ya que de pequeña fue a clases de canto y es la que mejor pone los tonos y el acompañamiento etc, así que hoy nos dará a cada uno la canción que va a interpretar… Veo que empiezan a entrar los 5, se habrán puesto de acuerdo para venir a la vez y dejarme a mi venir sola, pero en fin, ¡tener amigos para esto! .

A ver si hoy va a ser el peor día de mi vida y me he levantado sin saberlo… Por cierto, hoy es sábado y nuestro concierto particular es el viernes, así que aún tengo una semana entera para prepararlo…Mejor me callo ya porque Emma va a empezar a hablar y con lo charlatana que es si no pillo el hilo, luego me pierdo".

- Bien, ahora que estamos todos, os voy a decir los 6 temas que vamos a cantar – "Me manda una mirada de inteligencia con sonrisa pilla… ¿a ver qué tiene pensado ésta?… Emma es morena y alta, muy guapa la verdad, siempre ha sido de las más cotizadas del colegio, al igual que Eli y ¿yo?... Bueno que sigue"

- He decidido que cantemos por parejas y luego 2 personas cantarán una por separado cada uno. Eli y Remus me gustaría escucharos cantando "When you say nothing at all" versión de Ronan Keating y Paulina Rubio… yo creo que os va a quedar muy bonita por el tipo de voces que tenéis… - "les sonrió pacientemente esperando el infierno que me va a tocar cantar a mi con ya sé quién, ¿cómo voy a ensayar sin comerle entero?...Dios, que prueba me pone el destino… o mejor dicho, Emma…Seguro que ya sabe mis sentimientos y Eli también porque se están mirando con cara pícara…" – Lily y James, quiero que cantéis "Duele el amor" de Aleks Syntek y Ana Torroja – " Bien, ya lo ha dicho, seguro que se ha quedado ancha la muy……no diré nada porque es mi amiga que sino, no se salvaba de ningún ·$564&$&… En fin, para qué protestar, si le va a dar igual…" Tras unos segundos de pausa dice – Y mi Siriusin y yo vamos a cantar " Nada fue un error" de Coti con Paulina Rubio y Julieta Venegas…- "Ahora va a soltar la bomba, como si lo viera, además me mira y…y…y mira a James, a ver que coño va a decir ésta…que no se atreva a comentar nada de mis sentimientos porque le dejo al novio con los mm hinchados de por vida…" – James tu cantarás "Your song" de Elton John, en la versión de Moulin Rouge y Lily " Volveré junto a ti" de Laura Paussini, creo que pegan mucho con vosotros…

" ¿Y se puede saber por qué, mejor no se lo pregunto, no vaya a ser que lo diga delante de James…Mejor pregunto…"

- ¿Y por qué somos nosotros los que cantamos 2 canciones, eh? – "Mi cara expresa enfado, ella lo percibe pero no se amilana y me contesta con toda la parsimonia del mundo."

- Verás cariño, tienes la voz más bonita de nosotras 3 – "¡Mentira, si eres tú, e ¡incluso Eli canta mejor!" – además, te tienes que echar novio ya y si los chicos te ven cantar sola, seguro que caen rendidos a tus pies… y lo mismo con James – "Esto último lo ha dicho al ver que él quiere protestar, al final se calla y pone cara de ofensa y resignación".

- Tú lo que quieres es que haga el ridículo ¿no, pero si tengo ¡PÁNICO ESCÉNICO ¡… No te acuerdas del discurso que tuve que dar en la despedida del profesor de Transformaciones en 4º… acabé roja y con todas las fichas que tenía que leer en los platos de la mesa Ravenclaw… -"No puede ser, lo hace para torturarme, ESTO ES HORRIBLE y lo peor es que no me va a dejar protestar y se va a salir con la suya…Ya está, ahí viene el toque final"

- ¡Tú cantas lo que yo te diga, que para eso he organizado yo todo, y punto en boca. El que proteste sale del proyecto y tiene un 0! – " Hay que decir, que a partir de ahí, nadie protestó, porque tengo que admitir que Emma impone y cuando quiere da mucho miedo"

- Si no os parece mal – "dijo Eli después de estar un rato "jugando" con Remus" – yo me encargaré del vestuario…mmm… a ver son 4 vestidos de chica y 4 de chico porque Lily y James no pueden repetir…ok esta tarde hago las reservas en la tienda de Madame Malkin vía lechuza-catálogo, y no os voy a dejar ver los vestidos hasta ese día chicas, si os quedan mal los apañamos con algún hechizo y listo, pero como las 3 tenemos la misma talla no creo que haya problemas.

- Todo perfecto entonces, mañana cada uno que se aprenda la letra de su canción y el viernes a las 6 empezamos los ensayos, ya me encargaré yo de la música de acompañamiento y eso…Vosotros sólo poned la presencia, la voz y vuestro cuerpo aquí todos los días de 6 a 7 para ensayar… - " y la muy mala amiga salió de allí con su novio y todos nosotras siguiéndola hacia la sala común…"

" Hoy es domingo y me estoy aprendiendo la letra de las canciones, es muy frustrante la verdad, porque cada vez que me imagino cantando veo a James sonriéndome y yo quedándome callada de golpe pensando en lo guapo que es… En fin, tengo que concentrarme, a ver si mañana no me voy a saber la letra y la cago pero bien cagada.

No os quiero aburrir con mis clases, así que pasaré por alto los entretenidos momentos que tengo que pasar, por mi bien si quiero tener un futuro y no ser una mantenida de Jam...ggg, bueno, si quiero tener un trabajo, así que …yo voy a seguir con las canciones, que tengo que admitir, son preciosas, Emma tiene buen gusto, no por nada está enamorada de Black."

"Esto es lo peor que me ha pasado en mi vida, estoy en el aula, es nuestro primer ensayo y Emma me acaba de decir que la canción que canto yo sola la haga como quiera porque quiere que le de una sorpresa, pero sin embargo a James le va a ayudar…esto es una mierda…mejor voy un rato con James mientras escucho a Eli y a Ramus cantar…lo hacen muy bien la verda y en sus ojos se ve el brillo que sólo da el amor, estoy muy feliz por ellos, como también lo estoy por Emma y Sirius hasta que me doy cuenta de que James y yo tenemos que buscar un aula para ensayar nosotros dos SOLOS. Me va a dar un infarto, seguro que no lo soporto y me lanzo a besarle…a ver que pasa, yo le sigo y solo canto, ya está…!Merlín ayúdame¡."

- Vale – dice James – ya sé que tienes mejores cosas qué hacer, pero yo no, prefiero pasarme toda la tarde contigo que sacar excelente en todos los éxtasis…Así que vamos a intentar que esto se nos pase rápido ¿vale? –"Pero cómo se me va a pasar rápido teniéndote a 2 metros y no besándote, estoy planteándome seriamente el lanzarme, pero no puedo admitir que he caído ante ti…tienes que demostrarme que me quieres…, entonces me fiaré" – Las 2 primera líneas las cantamos los dos y luego empiezo yo…

" Así pasamos la primera tarde, y la segunda, la tercer y la cuarta…debo admitir que estoy orgullosa de mí misma…SÓLO QUEDA UN ENSAYO Y HE SIDO MÁS FUERTE QUE MIS HORMONAS…Esto se merece un premio que me cobraré con un atracón de ranas de chocolate…

Viernes por fin, un ensayo más y ya está…pero es que es taaaan guapo, taaan simpático, me mira con tanta ternura…Dios, estoy deseando escuchar la canción que canta solo, es tan bonita que si me la cantara ya no me resistiría y aceparía mis sentimientos ante él…

La canción que canto yo sola no me queda tan mal como pensé, espero no hacer el ridículo ante todo el mundo…más que nada, porque hoy es el último ensayo y justo después de la cena vamos a actuar…!QUÉ NERVIOS TENGO¡…rezad para que me salga bien…"

--

"Entro en el aula y veo que los instrumentos y el tocadiscos usuales han desaparecido y lo único que hay es un montón de ropa elegante sobre las mesas. Eli ha conjurado 4 biombos y nos invita a James y a mí a meternos en uno, pero yo soy más rápida y me voy al de al lado mientras las otras dos pareja si se meten juntas…

Esto de soportar a gente enamorada es un asco y mucho más cuando tú también lo estás y poco puedes hacer…En fin, me probaré los vestido y haré los último retoques… luego bajamos a cenar actuamos y nada más…Lo que hay que hacer por un puto 10…"

"ESTOY HISTÉRICA!...Ya hemos cenado y vamos a actuar en 5 minutos, primero lo harán Remus y Eli, luego canto yo mi canción (Oh Merlín, por favor, no me dejes fallar), después Sirius y Emma cantan seguidos de James (Joe, esto parece una carrera) y por último James y yo…

Inspira, expira…tranquila que todo va a salir bien…!Veis ¡, hasta las palabras de tranquilidad me las tengo que decir yo cuando todos los demás se besan, acarician, se sonríen…Un momento, James me sonríe.."

- Tranquila pelirroja, que todo va a salir muy bien, además estás preciosa… - " y me da un beso en la mejilla…Dios que encato, esta noche me lanzo, está decidido…"

" Me doy un último vistazo, no estoy mal… llevo un bonito vestido blanco de tirantes hasta las rodillas y el pelo en un moño con mechones sueltos, además el maquillaje que me he puesto es muy ligero y a penas se nota…

Ya es la hora, Eli sale con Remus de la mano…Hacen bonita pareja, ella lleva un vestido malva con toque dorados y el pelo en un gracioso recogido, además de que Remus está muy bien con ese vaquero y chaqueta negra…Van a empezar, espero que les salga bien…"

"Empieza Remus :"

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may, I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never  
leave me_

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where  
ever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all  


"Le ha salido perfecto, ahora va Eli :"

_Es absurdo saber como hago tu voluntad  
Y te vuelves amor luz en la oscuridad  
Tu no lo ves y esta escrito en tu piel  
Yo lo escucho lo siento lo se._

Sonríes y se que tu puedes oírme  
Que tu piensas en mi  
Y yo puedo sentirte  
Estas entre el cuerpo y el alma  
Callada y total  


"Precioso, no tengo palabras y ahora van los dos :"

_  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never  
leave me_

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where  
ever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never  
leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where  
ever I fall  
LO ENTIENDO MEJOR , when you say nothing at all

" Lo han hecho mejor que en los ensayos y su compenetración es perfecta…Dios que ahora voy yo…Me dirijo al escenari, siento como me tiemblan las piernas y una mano toca mi hombro, es James dándome apoyo moral…que majo…CONCÉNTRATE…Suenan los primeros acordes de la canción y oigo como de mi garganta sale la mejor voz que nunca me ha salido…sonrío hacia mis adentros y siento la canción."

_Volveré junto a ti a pesar de mi orgullo,  
volveré porque se que no puedo elegir.  
Recordando ahora días de otra latitud,  
frecuentando sitios donde tú estarás,  
repitiendo gestos y palabras que perdimos.  
Volveré junto a ti como cuando me fui.  
Tú dime si estas dispuesto a intentar  
De nuevo conmigo, un largo camino  
Si aun eres tu, si ahora soy yo  
como una canción sincera y nueva.  
Tu dime si estas, si puedo encontrar  
nuestro pasado en tu mirar,  
Oh no,  
tu mirar.  
No, no, no, no, no.  
Volveré junto a ti pues te quise y te quiero,  
volveré junto a ti, para siempre estaré a.C.,  
volveré porque en ti queda parte de mi.  
A respirar el aire limpio de intranquilidad,  
a recordar tus manos fuertes otra vez,  
a no sentirme siempre frágil como ayer, no, no, no, no.  
Tú dime si estas dispuesto a intentar  
De nuevo conmigo, un largo camino  
Si aun eres tu, si ahora soy yo  
Aquellas canciones tuyas, nuestras  
Tú dime si estas, si puedo encontrar  
nuestro pasado en tu mirar,  
Oh no,  
Oh no.  
Si aun eres tú,  
como una canción sincera y nueva.  
Tú dime si estas, si puedo encontrar  
nuestro pasado en tu mirar,  
Oh no,  
tu mirar.  
Volveré junto a ti ya no puedo elegir._

" Marde mía, la gente me aplaude..me ha salido bien y por la sonrisa de mis amigos creo que ellos también lo piensan…voy a bajar del escenario para ver mejor a Sirius y a Emma yyyy…a James después…Tengo ganas de verle, me encanta…

Van a empezar ya así que mejor callo y escucho:"

"Sirius es el primero:"

_Tengo una mala noticia  
no fue de casualidad  
yo quería que nos pasara... y tú ,y tú  
lo dejaste pasar._

"Lo ha hecho muy bien, ahora va Emma:"

_No quiero que me perdones,  
y no me pidas perdón.  
No me niegues que me buscaste,_

"Los dos:"

**_Nada, nada de esto,_****_  
_****_nada de esto fue un error. UOO_**_  
Nada fue un error,  
nada de esto fue un error. UOO, nada fue un error._

" Ahora sólo Emma:"

_Los errores no se eligen,  
para bien o para mal  
no fallé cuando viniste... y tú, y tú  
no quisiste fallar._

"Sirius de nuevo:"

_Aprendí la diferencia entre y juego y el azar  
quien te mira y quien se entrega._

"Ambos:"

**_Nada, nada de esto,_****_  
_****_nada de esto fue un error._**_  
Nada fue un error,  
nada de esto fue un error._

"Terminan y se besan, cómo me gustaría a mi hacer eso…

Bueno, voy a ver a mi Jamesie (Ya hablo como las de su club de fans…).

Le veo acercarse al micrófono y antes de empezar a cantar dice:"

- Esta canción se la dedico a una chica a la que amo más que a mi vida (mmm.que cursi) – "Qué, pero no me querías a mí..¿quién es la guarra?...siento que me pongo roja y me entran ganas de llorar pero cuando oigo el resto sólo puedo sonreírle…" – Esa persona es Lily Evans…

_My gift is my song and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well, they...they got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world.

"Ha estado toda la canción mirándome… decidido cuando tenga oportunidad me declaro…pero ahora mejor me preparo porque nos toca a nosotros 2 cantar..¡QUÉ ILUSIÓN ME HACE!…Me cambio de vestido corriendo, ahora es verde botella y el pelo lo llevo suelto y ondulado…De repente siento la mano de James cogiendo la mía, y sin mirarle sonrío de medio lado y le dirijo hasta los micrófonos…EMPEZAMOS"

_Duele el amor, sin ti …_(Lily)  
_Duele hasta matar… _(James)

James:

_Siento la humedad en mí,  
de verte llorar, ni hablar  
si es que tú te vas de aquí  
creo que a mí me va sufrir_

Lily:

_Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo  
la distancia entre los dos  
pero se apagó la luz del cielo  
ya no sale más el sol  
_  
James:

_Soy fragilidad sin ti  
¿Cómo superar el fin?  
¿Dónde es que dañé?_

_No sé, y el recuperar se fue  
_Lily:

_Ni tú ni yo somos culpables  
_

James:

_Pero somos vulnerables_

Lily:

_Son las cosas de la vida  
_

Ambos:

_¿Qué me queda por vivir?_

Duele el amor, sin ti  
Llueve hasta mojar  
Duele el amor, sin ti  
Duele hasta matar  
Duele el amor, sin ti  
Todo está tan gris  
  
Lily :

_Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo  
la distancia entre los dos  
pero se apagó la luz del cielo  
ya no sale más el sol  
_  
James

_Soy fragilidad sin ti  
¿Cómo superar el fin?  
¿Dónde es que dañé?  
No se, y el recuperar se fue_

Lily: (Miradas cómplices entre ambos)

_Ni tú ni yo somos culpables  
_

James:

_Pero somos vulnerables  
_

Lily:

_Son las cosas de la vida_

James:

_¿ Qué me queda por vivir?_

Duele el amor, sin ti  
Llueve hasta mojar  
Duele el amor, sin ti  
Duele hasta matar  
Duele el amor, sin ti  
Todo está tan gris

James:

_Siento la humedad en mí,  
de verte llorar, ni hablar  
si es que tú te vas de aquí  
creo que a mí me va sufrir   
_

Los 2:

_  
Duele el amor, sin ti  
Llueve hasta mojar  
Duele el amor, sin ti  
Duele hasta matar  
Duele el amor, sin ti  
Todo está tan gris_

" Ya hemos terminado, le miro, él me mira y veo como se acerca…no quiero alejarme, no lo voy a hacer, ya es hora de enfrentar mis sentimientos…"

- Te quiero – " Me ha dicho que me quiere, mirándome a los ojos…y ahora que le voy a contestar, ya ha unido sus labios a los míos… Encajan a la perfección, este chico es para mí y no le voy a dejar escapar…cosa que le demuestro arrastrándolo del escenario mientras la profesora de Estudios Muggles nos dedica un 10 bien merecido…pero nada me importa, como si nos hubiera puesto un -6…yo sólo quiero estar con James"

- Llévame a un sitio más íntimo- "Le digo mientras le beso el cuello…No me hace repetírselo, y cogiéndome la cintura por detrás me guía hasta el 2º piso mientras me besa en la nuca, me lame el lóbulo…¡!Dios como me pone! …"

- Piensa 3 veces en el tipo de habitación que quieres que aparezca y no hagas preguntas – "añade con una sonrisa…Yo lo hago y pienso en un lugar excitante para hacerle hombre…jeje o que el me haga mujer, porque aunque soy virgen, nunca he estado más convencida de algo en mi vida"

"Él, al abrir la puerta que ha aparecido ante nosotros, se queda en estado de shock… en el centro hay una cama con colchones rojos y pétalos de rosas, en la mesilla de al lado, un bote con chocolate (mmm…me encanta) y otro con nata…creo que se está imaginando todas las cosas que puede hacerme con eso, pero yo no le dejo tiempo a reaccionar, porque lo empujo sobre la cama mientras cierro la puerta con una patada bien dada y me subo encima suyo susurrándole un "te queir" que voy a estar repitiendo toda la noche…al igual que él…"

- ¡Vaya Lily!... y parecías tonta cuando te regalaron – "Me besa apasionadamente."

- Más quisieras que fuese tu regalo, porque habríamos hecho esto hace mucho – " Ahora soy yo la que le deja con la palabra en la boca y empiezo desesperadamente a quitarle la ropa…pero él me dice…"

- Tienes razón – " Y antes de darme cuenta está encima mió besándome…después…nosotros seguimos……con lo nuestro".

**Espero que os haya gustado…y vamos que si me dejáis reviews para ver si esto tiene éxito o no, mucho mejor….**

**MuXs bEsTs…!**


End file.
